narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yue Kurayami
Sesshoumaru (せっしょう, Destruction of Life) also known by his real name Yue Kurayami (ゆえ くらやみ, Reason of Darkness) is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and a former Jonin-rank ninja. He is the Jinchuriki of the Three-Tailed Giant Turtle (三尾の巨大亀, Sanbi no Kyodaigame). He is also a former member of the Kurayami Clan (くらやみ一族, Kurayami Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Darkness Clan"). This noble clan was once considered to be one of the most powerful clans in the Land of Water. He is responsible for killing almost all the members of his clan single handily, and as a result of his actions, the clan is now in the brink of extinction, only a handful of survivors escaped the massacre. After the massacre of his clan, Yue left the hidden mist village, and became a wanted ninja due to his betrayal. As the final heir to the Kurayami clan, he possesses the clan’s rare Kekkei Genkai the Shokugan (しょく眼 Eclipse Eye). He is now listed as an S-rank criminal in the bingo book. Appearance Yue is a young man of average height and build; he has spikey red hair, with black coloured eyes and a snake like nose. His standard attire consists of a long white jacket which he wears over a black T-shirt with red pants and black belts wrapped around his legs that fit him rather tightly. During his times as a Kirigakure shinobi, he wore the standard Kirigakure ninja uniform. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead and his all grey ninja uniform included the distinctive grey flak jacket of Kirigakure ninja, with the variation of having a zipper and a pouch on the upper right chest. He is for most of the time seen with a sadistic grin on his face, this apprently has a tendency to scare those around him. When he was younger, he had short brown hair. At times he can also be seen with a large purple coloured snake with green eyes and red pupils coiling around him. Personality Yue is most commonly known to the ninja world as a murderer, having killed the Kurayami Clan Matriarch and more than half his clan before his defection and becoming an S-Ranked criminal in the bingo book, rivaling the Akatsuki members in infamy. In terms of personality Yue can be best described as an arrogant, stubborn, and prideful individual, with great confidence in his power and abilities. He won’t hesitant to finish off those he deems weaker than himself. His willingness to kill others without remorse shows his cold-hearted personality and will not give a second thought about sentencing another person to their deaths. Due to the confidence he has in himself, Yue regularly underestimates his opponent, during his battle with the Jinchurik of the Two Tailed Cat, Akira Nii, he constantly insulted her and thought her to be weaker than himself. He believed just because she was the jinchuriki of a weaker tailed beast, he was superior to her, his arrogant disposition was his undoing, which eventually led him to his defeat, due to the fact that Akira had better control of her tailed beast, and was able to overpower him with greater strength and speed. He also doesn’t take loss to highly because of the grudge he developed against Akira Nii for defeating him in battle, despite the fact that she was the weaker jinchuriki in terms of chakra power and is eager to return the favour. He will often insult other by saying that they not in his league; whether he's fighting a powerful shinobi or fighting a fellow jinchuriki. But when it is the other way around and someone insults him instead, he is easily enraged. Yue is also very cold-hearted and cynical; he believes that one must rely on power alone and that other things like emotions and attachments are nothing but worthless things, he also states that putting ones trust in others and believing them is something fools do and that they will eventually be betrayed. Yue's dark personality spurred around the time he was turned into a Jinchuriki by his clan and betrayed as they tried to turn him into a weapon for the Hidden Mist, he feels THAT they stole his life from him and regrets having the Sanbi inside him, even though he is stronger because of its power. Background Yue's earlier childhood was mostly calm and normal; he was raised by his mother because his father was never around. He helped his mother raise his sister Gale and taught her ninjutsu at a young age, showing her what he learned in school. He graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 9 and only after a year later was promoted to the rank of chunin, due to his exceptional skills with water release jutsu’s. It was right after he became a chunin; Yue formed a blood contract with the snakes, due to his natural affinity for them. Sometime after the fourth great shinobi world war, kirigakure once again gained possession of the three tailed turtle through unknown means, it was decided that the young heir to the Kurayami clan would be the next jinchuriki. It was on his 10th birthday that his life was changed forever. Although the Mizukage at the time was opposed to sealing the jinchuriki inside the young boy, the kirigakure council members along with the elders of the Kurayami clan decided that it would be best if it was sealed inside Yue, the reason was due to the close ties the clan had with the village and it would prevent the jinchuriki from going rouge, they could also keep it under their control. On that day Yue's life was ruined forever. After becoming the jinchuriki of the three tails, Yue was put into a detestable training regimen by the elders of the clan, so that he could learn how to control its powers, but unfortunately after all the hard work he only gained control over parts of its chakra. Like most jinchuriki he was isolated from the rest of the village, and became known as an outcast and a monster, as a result of his persecution, Yue’s once bright and cheerful personality began to change, and he slowly fell into madness. Few years later Yue was promoted to the rank of Jonin, he continued to serve the hidden mist village as one of its most dedicated and powerful warriors, all the while plotting his revenge against the village and those who betrayed him. 3 years after his promotion to the rank of jonin, he executed his plan of killing those who betrayed him. His first course of action was to kill the clan matriarch, which he did so with ease, he then proceeded to hunt down several of his clansmen and finish them off. By unlocking the special seal that was placed on him, Yue unleashed the full power of the three tails and assumed it full form. As he was unable to control it, the three tails went on a rampage, killing anything that stood in its path, including most members of the kurayami clan that were present. In the ensuing chaos and in a fit of rage, Yue without even knowing accidently killed his own mother along with his father, who was also present at the time trying to stop his rampage. With the massacre finished and only a handful of survivors which included his little sister, Yue decided to abandon the hidden mist village. After transforming back into his regular human form, he was about to leave but his sister, the only one who stood by him all these years, begged him not to leave. But it was already too late; Yue had already made up his mind. Using a swift attack to the back of the neck, he knocked his little sister unconscious but not before telling her that “This is the path that I have chosen to take alone", with that he bid his younger sister farewell. As a result of the commotion caused by the Three Tails rampage, several high level mist ninja were sent after him, including the future mizukage Kasumi Toketsu, along with a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Reiko Himegami. Unfortunately for them it was too late, as Yue had used one of his snake summons to bypass the villages security, with this final act of betrayal he left the hidden mist village forever. He was eventually included into the bingo book and was given the rank of and s-class criminal, due to possessing the power of the three tailed turtle, as well as the secrets of the hidden mist village. He gained his reputation as the Serpent of the Hidden Mist. Synopsis Abilities Sealing Abilities Yue has shown mastery of the sealing jutsu: Jinchūriki Arts: Bijuu/Jinchūriki Harmonious Union which is used in the taming of a Bijuu so its powers can be safely used by the host without fear of being taken over. Although Yue has yet to gain full control, this techniques apprently help him with the process of taming the three tails. Yue has claimed that with the help of the harmonious union technique, he might someday be able to fully control the power and will of the Three Tailed Giant Turtle. Yue has considerable amount of knowledge about Sealing Techniques, and can use them in a number of ways. One of the main reasons why he decided to study on sealing jutsu, is so he could learn how to control the three tails as well as learn how to seal it properly. During the massacre of the kurayami clan, Yue was able to remove the seal that was placed upon him by the member of his clan in order to access the three tails fully transformed state, the kurayami clan’s seal was apparently of a higher grade, and this shows that he is able to remove powerful seals. As a result of further research and study, he has developed a new seal which he refers to as the Black Snake Seal, he has placed this seal on his body in addition to the old one; this seal apparently allows him to unlock parts of the Sanbi’s power. According to Yue the seals purpose is to allow him limited access to the beast’s power, this means that unlike most jinchuriki who can access their bijuu’s power through either sheer will or emotion, Yue cannot. Because he has yet to gain full control of the beast, he has restricted the amount of the tailed beast chakra he will use, this seal prevents him from accessing any tail above the one tailed state, if Yue attempts to do so the seal activates and supresses the transformation. Snake Techniques & Summoning Due to his unique affinity for snakes along with the blood contract he formed with them, Yue has gained the ability to use a number of snake related jutsu and abilities. One of his most common snake related ability is being able to summon a giant purple snake to fight alongside him in battle; this is made possible by the summoning contract tattoo on both of his hands. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, he can call upon a number of snakes from his sleeves and control them to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. He can also summon small snakes from his hands to attack or restrain his opponents. As a result of having a blood contract with the snakes for so many years, he has gained their unique regenerative powers; this allows him to heal at a much faster rate than usual. He can use the Body Shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, thus repairing any damage he received in battle. In addition to summoning regular and smaller snakes, Yue also has a personal summon in the form of Raja Naga the king of the snakes. The summon appears as a half man half snake like creature with most of its head is covered in a shell like helmet, only the lower part of his face can be seen and his eyes are white. Yue can summon the Raja Naga into battle in order to help him fight or distract enemies. He can depend on Naga during battle as he is the king of snakes and strongest one of them all, he is quite strong and agile; he is proficient in close quarter hand to hand combat and like Yue is adept at using water release techniques. Naga is also known to be quite fast as he is capable of dodging attacks at close range and can use his impressive speed to close the distance between himself and the opponent in a matter of seconds. He seems to possess several poison based jutsu as he can create a poison like mist from his mouth, coming into contact with this mist can paralyze or immobilize a target for a short period of time. Raja Naga is a cunning and manipulative warrior and is fiercely loyal to Yue. Shokugan The Shokugan is Yue's clans kekkei genkai and has been known throughout the world as the Anti-Sharingan because its powers are the polar opposite of the sharingan in a number of ways. The Shokugan manifest as 2 eyes, one white (that can cast Arashitenjoumukyuu) and one black (that can cast Yomi). The Dojutsu also spawns the kekkei genkai nature manipulation of Tsukiton and allows the manipulation of the powerful water release Arashitenjoumukyuu. Yue's skill with the Shokugan are by far on par with users of the Ouritsu Shokugan due to his years of practice with the Dojutsu, it has been said that ever sense he graduated from the academy hes been honing his skills and then when he became the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi it only strengthened his eyes ability to manipulate and create water with his chakra alone. As a result of being a Jinchuriki for so many years, his Shokugan has started to change in colour and now takes on a solid blue hue when in use, this has only happened on rare occasions with it taking its normal appearance usually, But its been said that this is his Shokugan's True Form. Swordsmanship Like most shinobi from the hidden mist, Yue is proficient in the skill of swordsmanship. He has demonstrated time and time again that he can fight on par against swordsman with enough combat experience, as show from his battle with Akira Nii, a well-known swordsman from the hidden cloud village. It is unknown how well he would fair against a master swordsmans like Reiko Himegami in a one on one battle, though Yue has stated that he would like to have a go against her, this shows he has enough confidence in his swordsmanship skills to challenge a member of the seven swordsman of the mist. After defecting from the hidden mist village, Yue apparently came into possession of a sword which he refers to as the Sword of Kusanagi, it is currently unknown if it is one of the swords of legend or just a sword he named as such, even so he wields it will great skill. Jinchūriki Abilities :Main Article: Three-Tailed Giant Turtle As the host of the Three Tailed Giant Turtle, Yue has the ability to tap into and use its powers for himself. Although unlike the previous host of the three tails, he is unable to control its full power and requires the help of special seals in order to gain access to it powers. Whenever angered Yue can tap into the Three Tails power, which allow him discharge bursts of tailed beast chakra similar to Koga Senryu and Akira Nii. Like most jinchuriki upon tapping into a tailed beasts power, a chakra cloak begins to form, in Yue case it takes on the appearance of the three tails, once activated, his canine teeth and nails extend. While in his jinchuriki form all of his physical attributes are increased, thus gaining substantial amount of power and speed. Because of the limited control he has over the beast, he is currently able to only use the one tailed state of his jinchuriki form, without losing control. In order to access the higher levels of his jinchuriki form, he is required to unlock the seal that he has placed on himself, but doing so comes with great risks, as upon entering the two or three tailed transformation, Yue begins to lose much of his personality and reverts back to nothing more than a rampaging beast. This is the main reason why Yue has placed the black snake seal on himself, as when drawing upon the tailed beast’s chakra, its will apparently come along with it, greatly influencing the host, and because Yue has yet to gain full control, he limits the amount of times he will use the three tails power. During the Kurayami clan massacre, Yue was able to enter the Three Tails full transformed state by unlocking the seal that was placed on him by the member of his clan, he lost all control over the beast and destroyed almost everything in his path while in the transformed state, it was only after the massacre that he transformed back into his regular human form. Stats Trivia *His appearance is based on Cobra from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. *His theme song is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPR0STAvMJE Naruto Shippuuden OST 2 Track 8 - Kouen] *According to the Naruto databook: **Yue's only known hobby is bounty hunting. **Yue wishes to fight against Reiko Himegami and Akira Nii. **Yue's favorite foods are anything with meat, while his least favorite are eggs. **Yue's has completed 400 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 150 C-rank, 100 B-rank, 50 A-rank, 50 S-rank. **Yue's favourite phrase is "Like a snake in the grass" (草の中に蛇のように, Kusa no naka ni hebi no yō ni). * Yue is my first male kirigakure character. * Yue is also my sixth Jinchuriki character. *This character was an original creation of user Shiratori Cullen, and special thanks goes out to him for giving me this character. Category:Jinchuriki Category:Male Category:Missing-nin Category:Kirigakure